


Dreaming About Reality

by Changkyunnnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationships, happy 1000 days of monsta x, hongdae dates, hyunghyuk rise, shownu is best leader, some sad feelings but its all good, the setting of this was during wonho's eating vlive, this is less of a story and more of minhyuk thinking about his relationship with hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changkyunnnie/pseuds/Changkyunnnie
Summary: Somewhere along the harsh monotonous cycle of the trainee life he meets someone with deep dark eyes and a sloppy smile that convinced him that he has to first learn how to be alive in order to really treasure a dream.In the first year where they fall into the pattern of being each other’s best friend, confidant and strength; Minhyuk doesn’t dare tell Hyungwon that his dreams has shifted- no, his dreams have grown to that of a future where they’ll debut together.





	Dreaming About Reality

 

Tuesday nights are amazing, he decides. From the second floor window side booth he’s taken for himself, he looks down below and feels relieved that the streets are only moderately crowded that night. He’s almost done with his meal for the night, the usual; a solo basket of fried chicken and one mug of cold draft beer.

The restaurant he picked had obviously just opened when he walked in; just in time for the university area’s night life to come alive. Minhyuk had removed his face mask to smile at the owner who was sitting in the cashier area, he was relieved to know that the sweet looking old woman hadn’t recognized him.  

 

Minhyuk gravitated to his deserted booth at the corner of the shop, back against the general crowd mainly to hide from any prying eyes. If the younger staff figured out who he is, he’s thankful that they didn’t ask for pictures.

When the soft melody of Honestly; a song from their debut era, suddenly starts playing filling the shop with Monsta X’s voices, Minhyuk couldn’t help but smile to himself. Little gestures like that really made him warm on the inside.

The past week has been a whole whirlwind of emotions but as always, he feels so many things but the most is being thankful, for everything.

Soon Minhyuk gets lost in his own thoughts and in the unfamiliar but catchy music that plays on the background. His eyes naturally gravitate to the picturesque view next to him; framed by a large black metal window sill. He can’t help but stare in awe at the bright lights and colorful signs that decorate the whole arcade of the streets below; they were beautiful, always have been so beautiful and for Minhyuk, it’s a magical scene.

 

No matter how many times he’s seen the same set of colors morphed into familiar shapes over and over again, he still loved every view he has experienced. The contrast of the night sky’s absolute darkness to the brightly colored buildings and its numerous signage and decorative lights was one of the many things Minhyuk liked to admire.

The street lights were sometimes blinding with a whole array of bright shades of neon and whites that would simultaneously enter his system unforgivingly then topped off with loud music and the loud chatter of people around; that was what being in Hongdae felt like.

Hyungwon has always complained about the whole ordeal being a bit overwhelming but Minhyuk would patiently explain to the younger that the chaotic scene, no matter how down or tired he was would always somehow make him happy.

 

Before getting thrust in the eyes of the public and soon enough into the spotlight of the world’s stage, Lee Minhyuk was a trainee who lived in a constant cycle of work, lessons, training, practice and maybe if he’s lucky, some rest in between all of it.

At some point, Minhyuk was convinced that he’s only keeping his dreams to feel alive. Somewhere along the harsh monotonous cycle of the trainee life he meets someone with deep dark eyes and a sloppy smile that convinced him that he has to first learn how to be alive in order to really treasure a dream.

 

 _“Dreams that are meaningful are hard to have, Minhyuk.”_ The other boy tells him one night when everything was especially hard and nothing quite made sense.

 

The younger boy knew that Minhyuk has been doubtful of himself for a while and the words he gave were a whole roundabout way of telling the older to hold on; that as it is nothing was ever going to come to them easily. Minhyuk, well versed in the language of his friend appreciates the comfort. Even at that time he understood that it was a very Hyungwon thing to say.  

The younger knows Minhyuk’s desire to be a singer has been the hardest and most important decisions he’s made; it was a dream Minhyuk needed to achieve no matter what.

In the first year where they fall into the pattern of being each other’s best friend, confidant and strength; Minhyuk doesn’t dare tell Hyungwon that his dreams has shifted- no, his dreams have grown to that of a future where they’ll debut together.

Dream big they say, but it felt like that was a thought too taboo to even entertain.

 

Minhyuk has always been drawn to watching street performances whenever he can and by the end of the night his cheeks would have be stretched so hard and hurting from grinning too much.

He looked up to the amazing performers and hoped to have the fraction of confidence being able to show off all their talents, charms and music to complete strangers watching them in crowds and crowds of people. It is a humbling and inspiring way to get their names and faces out to the people who are watching, to the people who can support them and maybe to the people who can make their dreams come true.

 

In a big city like Seoul there are countless spots popular for busking but of course Minhyuk’s personal favorite spot was in Hongdae.

It had mostly to do with the ingenious street design with mini circular amphitheater like sitting areas that the performers used as their stage. Minhyuk loves the clear distinction between the artist performing and the crowd standing in full circle around the performance. He enjoyed every second of the performances; each one unique and wonderful in its own way.

Spending nights in Hongdae to watch street performances has been such a delight to him, a breather during the little free time that he had as a trainee. Sometimes Minhyuk would patiently wait as the performers set up their equipment, introduce themselves and start drawing a crowd with their original songs, covers or powerful dance moves. The whole process was electrifying.

If by chance Minhyuk sees a performance that has a whole crowd in a trance; with bodies of people covering the view; he’ll be peeking through people’s shoulders, getting on his tiptoes if he needs to just to catch a glimpse. Like each and every one of these performers, Minhyuk also shared the same dream and he would at least want to see the owners of the beautiful singing voices, or the dancers that are wowing the crowd.

 

Night after night that he spends on the street watching hundreds of people, the only constant that Minhyuk would admit to loving the most in all of his Hongdae adventures was the fact that Hyungwon would always be there next to him.

Regardless of the complaints the taller man would occasionally throw his way, Chae Hyungwon would always be there with him, body comfortably pressed next to Minhyuk’s. Like the older one, he’s appreciating the performances with a soft smile and focused eyes that burned with a passion that’s mirrored Minhyuk’s own.

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyuk’s thrown out of trance when his phone lights up, the screen flashes an incoming call from Hyunwoo. Just a call from their leader already felt like trouble was about to brew and he hoped for only the best. He sighs as he picks up the call, placing the phone to his ear.

 

_“Hyunwoo-hyung?”_

_“Minhyuk, we’re already done but some fans saw us and we’re just going to leave now. Do you want to meet up before going home or will you find your way back?”_

Ah. Minhyuk did anticipate this a bit. Especially when Hoseok told all of them that he’ll expose their schedules in the vlive that was probably happening at that moment. Of course they would be spotted; Hyunwoo and Hyungwon together were intimidatingly tall and handsome even with masks or hoods covering most of their faces.

The contrast between their built would always be a dead giveaway of who they were; it was just an inherently Monsta X thing to have the two tallest members be polar opposites of each other.

Minhyuk reflects bitterly on the reality that the two painfully honest members probably didn’t even think to put an effort to hide their identities. They’re two members who are allowed the luxury of confidently roaming the streets without worry to be seen and photographed together.

 

As much as the two really do really get along and found enjoyment in each other, the management allows them to do these moments freely because they see no harm in Hyunwoo and Hyungwon’s close relationship. The very circumstance is now the complete opposite for Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

 

He wants to tell them to go ahead. That he had a whole night to rediscover the series of streets that he’s missed so much; streets that were bursting with energy from the youth, the music and the beautiful bright lights he enjoyed so much. He wanted to tell their leader that he could enjoy the night alone as how he’s been doing so for the past few hours but there’s a shuffling from the other line.

Minhyuk could tell the phone is being passed to the other person and he holds his breath and his tongue, everything feels suspended in time within the seconds of the transition.

 

 _“Babe, we should meet in the company building.”_ Hyungwon’s deep voice says over the phone and there’s no explanation or questions, just a statement; a demand.

There were no apologies for their spoiled plans of meeting up after dinner, no. Their earlier vision of walking around the busy street like they used to do when they had the luxury of anonymity by their side has gone as fast as it was conceived and Minhyuk didn’t dwell too much on it. It was part of the price to pay in being an idol and one that he’d gladly give away, despite how much it enticed him.

Spending more time in the beautiful place filled with many memories of his and Hyungwon’s experiences together suddenly became less appealing to him. He’d go where Hyungwon wanted him to be. It has always Hyungwon who is so important to him, more that anyone understood.

The invitation to spend time with his beloved, even in the confines of the company that’s been so disapproving of their love is the option he’ll gladly accept. That was just the effect Hyungwon had on him.

 

 _“I’ll be there, Hyungwonnie.”_ He finally answers.

 

The call ends with Hyunwoo telling Minhyuk to stay safe because Starship was a long way from where they were and he assures their leader that he’ll be fine. He removes his gaze from the beautiful view; he’s seen enough of it today but not enough of Hyungwon, never enough of Hyungwon.

He drowns the last of his beer before leaving the booth.

 

* * *

 

 

Maybe trespassing inside Changkyun’s studio and crashing on their younger’s leather couch was not the best idea of a Tuesday date night but Minhyuk thinks he would be more of a fool if he didn’t use the youngest member’s spare key that he had shamelessly stole from Jooheon weeks ago.

It finally came handy at the most surprising of times. In his defense, the member’s studios didn’t have security cameras unlike the practice rooms or hallways. In Hyungwon’s defense, it was Starship’s fault for putting off the renovation of a recording studio of his own.

 

 _“Changkyun is going to murder us and desecrate our bodies.”_ Hyungwon says out loud, his low voice laced with teasing and amusement. Minhyuk who had his head comfortably laying on Hyungwon’s lap immediately snorts and makes a face of disbelief at the younger man’s statement. Honestly, the youngest was the last of their worries but it was a good way to lighten up the mood.

 _“I’m sure Hyunwoo-hyung won’t let us die.”_ Minhyuk replies confidently with as much amusement as his boyfriend did. He’s looking up at Hyungwon who is barefaced with his wine red hair fluffy and un-styled. Minhyuk can’t help but fall in love all over again.

He wonders if Hyungwon feels the same way he does. Probably.

He figures that he might look a bit funny, as he stares lovingly at his other half, hands busy reaching inside the bag of potato chips that is lying open on top his chest. There’s probably crumbs on his shirt but he doesn’t care. Minhyuk knows Hyungwon also doesn’t care one bit.

It’s why he’s so taken in by Hyungwon.

Every part of Minhyuk; the good, the bad, the disgusting parts and everything in between- Hyungwon has endured and is enduring it all of it.

 

Even now that they’re lounging silently; finally tired from worshiping each other’s mouths over and over again and the imprints of the long lingering touches they left on each other’s feverish skins so many moments ago have since lost its feel; but Hyungwon still made Minhyuk feel so important.

Hyungwon still cradled him on his lap and arms, showering him with the smallest touches that they’ve been so devoid of for so long.

They’ve both calmed down and melted within each other’s arms, in a state of innocent beautiful bliss that’s everything Minhyuk could have asked for in the night.

What they’re doing is so mundane; just talking about anything and everything with bouts of silence in between allowing them to revel on each other’s presence. It was something they couldn’t do so publicly these days.

Every lingering touch or misplaced complement directed to each other had the management raising eyebrows and giving warnings to both of them, it’s almost unbearable. Almost.

 

At this point in time, Minhyuk understands what Hyungwon meant by meaningful dreams being something that is hard to have.

 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon through their own struggles, tears and hard work and maybe a bit of help from luck itself has ended up debuting and being popular singers, together in one amazing and powerful group.

Sometimes it overwhelms Minhyuk, the fact that they’ve come so far together- from just being Minhyuk and Hyungwon two trainees from a company to Minhyuk and Hyungwon; two well-loved and celebrated members of the group Monsta X.

Hyungwon helped Minhyuk to learn how to live in order to reach his dreams; a dream that he’s now living with Hyungwon. If unjust problems like having to hold himself back from showering Hyungwon with all his love and attention so that the company would comfortably let them continue with the group, then he’ll gladly do it.

He won’t bat an eyelash if Hyungwon stands close to another member always at the end of the line because Minhyuk will stand a great distance away, wrapping his arms around whichever member would be beside him.

 

He won’t try to blatantly look at the man that had shoulders that like magnets, seem to call for him; always making him want drape his arms around it; because they were comfortable, because they were Hyungwon’s. If the two of them are asked to publicly hold back on showing their feelings for each other, for their dreams it was a small price to pay.

The fact that he gets to wake up every day to schedules after schedules, always constantly being showered with love from their fans, the members and of course always by Hyungwon, then that’s enough for him.

 

 

The sound of plastic rustling follows as Minhyuk removes his hand from the bag, his index finger and thumb is latching onto a particularly big piece of chip. The hand holding the snack is moving halfway to Hyungwon’s face when the younger speaks again.

 _“As far as I’m concerned this was your idea…but don’t worry babe, I’ll cry if Changkyun murders you.”_ Hyungwon’s voice is teasing, he flashes a brief but sweet smile as he looks down at Minhyuk. He opens his mouth wide waiting for Minhyuk to feed him the chip but instead the older flicks his wrist in negation and pulls his hand down and stuffs the chip to his mouth. He’s chewing on in aggressively and dramatically glares at Hyungwon as if to say he’s offended.

 _“Hey!”_ Hyungwon says is annoyance and Minhyuk doesn’t give him a reply, instead he just closes his eyes, smiles with his mouth closed and wiggles his head on to Hyungwon’s lap.

The dark haired man rubs his cheek on the other’s cotton clad thigh two times before settling down again. He whines a bit when he feels Hyungwon’s hand grip his head tightly and then hums in approval when the grip quickly loosens into a series of soft touches.

Hyungwon’s sole focus was on his delicate ministrations; combing his long fingers through Minhyuk’s dark hair.

 

_“At least feed me, you big baby. You’re making a mess.”_

_“Hyungwonnie should at least die with me when Changkyun tries to end me.”_

_“Minhyukkie steals and uses stolen goods to his advantage and wants me to die with him? Unbelievable.”_

_“Dear, aren’t we ride or die together? Don’t you remember your promises?”_

 

If Hyungwon leans down and gives Minhyuk another chaste kiss, plump lips touching soft ones that taste so much of processed cheese, then proceeds to whispers to his boyfriend the honest dreams he has for their future then that’s a story for another night.

The only thing Minhyuk knows is that he’s going to follow Hyungwon well, and Hyungwon too with follow Minhyuk, because that’s just the way they work. It’s not necessarily the Tuesday night that made his day, every night and day, every moment spent with the man of his dreams- of his reality is amazing, he decides.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my friend for sending me receipts of when Showhyung had their chicken feet date. This was purely self-indulgent and made at the spur of the moment, I have no other excuse. 
> 
> Thank you to my best hyunghyuk stan buddies you're the only reason I (try) write, lmao. This was a mess, I'm sorry.


End file.
